


All Mine, Nothing More

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in a still-sober, still-sane part of his mind, Christian knew he should back away. He stayed though, moving only to get back so he wouldn’t be seen. Sebastian’s back was to him and behind the corner, in the shadows, he was pretty sure Kimi wouldn’t see him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine, Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt on Motorskink: "Christian searches for Seb on RB's 4th title party, and finds him in a corner making out with Kimi. Seb doesn't notice his boss, Kimi does, but still carries on until Seb comes, and Christian stays to watch. Bonus if Christian is secretly in love with Seb, and doesn't know Seb and Kimi are together for some time now."
> 
> (Rated M for safety's sake.)

-2013-

 

The pre-party was in full swing in the garage and they had already started sending people on when Christian realized he didn’t know where Sebastian was. Despite the championship having been locked down before the last race, it was still an enormous relief now that it was all officially over. There was champagne, celebratory shirts, and just as many people cheering for Sebastian as there were good byes and good lucks to Mark. In all honesty, Christian had sort of expected Mark to disappear before Sebastian. Actually... where was Mark?

Snickering to himself he thought of having to explain that somewhere between the paddock-celebration and the actual _party_ , he’d lost not one but both of his drivers. The team had decided to keep things going in the paddock for a little while so they could make an entrance at the club later. Sebastian knew the plan, so he wouldn’t have gone far. He probably just needed some air. Christian snuck out and looked around the back lot – there were small groups of people smoking and talking, but most had already moved on. He continued looking, moving away from the people, thinking that perhaps Seb had wanted some time to collect himself. If so, he’d look for a place to be alone.

When he had walked so far that the music from the Red Bull garage was just a distant noise, he saw that there were lights on in another garage. Maybe Seb had gone in there? Nobody was around, and if he wanted to be alone it would make sense, nobody would look for him there.

Unbidden, champagne-fueled thoughts of finding Sebastian alone, maybe wanting someone to talk to, maybe elated enough from his victory to allow for a hug or even... no. He scolded himself. He couldn’t think like that. Regardless of what he felt, Sebastian was his driver and nothing more. Even if Sebastian was attracted to men there was no guarantee he was interested in Christian, and even if he was that would mean putting both of their careers on the line. But Sebastian wasn’t interested in men, and Christian was his _boss_. Nothing more.

The lights were on in the garage but not in the hallway leading in. Most of the things inside were already packed away, the cars already shipped home for the break, tools and electronics boxed up and waiting to be lugged away. His footsteps sounded a bit eerie in the dim hall but it was another sound that made him stop before turning the corner and entering the garage.

There were muffled voices and something... else. It sounded like kissing. Workplace romances were in no way unheard of, hell, there was everything from singles having one-night-stands to married couples among the teams. Curiosity won out and he slowly peeked out around the screen wall.

 

His first thought was that at least he’d found Sebastian. His second thought was that apparently, Kimi’s back surgery had been successful. His third thought was that he now also knew whether or not Sebastian was interested in men, because the way he was kissing Kimi would at least suggest it. The Finn was leaning back against one of the counters and Sebastian was between his legs, arms around Kimi’s neck and they were _making out_. There was no other way to describe how they were kissing. They were making out like two horny teenagers who had managed to sneak a moment alone.

Somewhere, in a still-sober, still-sane part of his mind, Christian knew he should back away and leave them to it. Maybe close the door on his way out so nobody else would come snooping. He stayed though, moving only to get back a little further so he wouldn’t be seen. Sebastian’s back was to him and behind the corner, in the shadows, he was pretty sure Kimi wouldn’t see him if he looked up either.

“Kimi, _please_...” Christian swallowed. He’d never heard Sebastian sound like that before, all moaning and needy.

“Please what, world champion?” The tone was teasing but not mean. Christian saw Seb press himself even closer and push his hips forward. The thought of Sebastian, begging and trying to get some friction by grinding his hips like that made him bite his lip.

“Want you...”

Whatever Sebastian had been intending to say was cut off when he moaned. Kimi’s hand was in Seb’s hair, gently guiding his head to one side and baring his neck so the Finn could kiss and bite at the sensitive skin. Sebastian whimpered.

_“Don’t leave marks on him, you bastard.”_ Christian was surprised at his own thoughts. He had never had anything against Kimi, but seeing him with Sebastian like this made him feel envious and possessive. No. Protective. Yes, that was better. He was protective. Of his driver. Nothing more.

He was struck by the contrasts of the picture before him. Sebastian and Kimi were about the same height but something about the way they were standing made Kimi look that much bigger, like this was a _man_ and a _boy_ (Christian only just stopped himself from thinking that it was _his_ boy). Sebastian’s skin had some color and he was also slightly flushed, Kimi was pale and looked even paler with the harsh black of the tattoo visible around his wrist. Christian couldn’t see them right now but Sebastian’s eyes were blue and so expressive, no part of him showed his emotions more than his usually warm and happy eyes. At a difference, Kimi’s eyes were a light grayish blue that expressed as little as possible, unreadable and ice cold... and staring straight at Christian.

Kimi didn’t move for a moment, his hand still in Sebastian’s hair, his lips still against the German’s neck. He looked right at Christian who felt like he was rooted to the spot, incapable of moving anywhere. He was sure Kimi would tell him to fuck off, alert Sebastian to his presence, do _something_... but the Finn just looked at him. After what felt like several minutes had gone by Kimi murmured against Sebastian’s neck, so low Christian only just heard him.

“What do you want, Sebastian?”

 

Christian’s eyes widened almost comically. Kimi didn’t give away any emotion but his eyes were still on Sebastian’s boss, hiding in the shadows. While Sebastian was a brilliant driver, he was still on his learner’s permit when it came to people and feelings. Kimi, on the other hand, was very adept at people-watching and had noticed how Christian looked at Seb. He hid it well; he was friendly with all of his employees and Red Bull were generally a partying, fun-loving bunch so some contact was to be expected.

It was just that sometimes Christian hadn’t gotten his guard up fast enough. Kimi had seen it evolve over time, going from something entirely professional and almost fatherly to something entirely... not. From the look on his face Kimi could tell Christian hadn’t known about Seb and him, but it was also pretty plain that he didn’t like finding out about it. Kimi smirked against Sebastian’s neck. _“Let him not like it,”_ he thought.

 

“I want you...” Sebastian whined. Kimi did something with his hand in front of Sebastian, something Christian couldn’t see, but Sebastian moaned and pressed his hips forward again.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Want you... to... fuck...” Whatever Kimi was doing was rendering Sebastian unable to speak properly. The Finn chuckled, kissing his way up Seb’s neck and flicking his earlobe with his tongue.

“No time for that now. Maybe later.”

Christian narrowed his eyes and had to tell himself again that this was just his driver, _just_ his driver. Nothing more. It didn’t look like this was the first time Seb and Kimi had gotten together and it would make sense that they had... been intimate. That didn’t mean Christian liked to think about it, because that was _his..._ driver.

He heard them moving around and realized he’d looked away. Kimi was kissing Sebastian now and the German had straddled his leg. Before Kimi spoke again he looked up, his eyes landing on Christian once more and seemingly locking him in place.

“You want me to take care of you?”

“Yes, please Kimi, yes...” Christian could hardly stand to hear Sebastian’s reply. His voice was so full of want. He was rutting against Kimi’s thigh and even at this distance Christian heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. The younger man moaned, sounding relieved, and then he gasped, his hands grabbing Kimi’s upper arms. Kimi was probably...

_“No. Mustn’t think about that.”_ Christian tried to stop himself from thinking about what Kimi was doing, but while his hand was hidden from view the motion was quite telling.

“You like that?” The Finn was still staring intently at Christian while Sebastian was quickly falling apart in his lap, mewling happily. Seb kissed Kimi on the cheek, then at the corner of his mouth and Kimi couldn’t stop himself from kissing back, closing his eyes. As soon as he started kissing Sebastian’s neck again he also resumed his staring.

“You let me do whatever I want hm? Long as I don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, anything anything anything...” Seb babbled, his movements getting more frantic and uncoordinated. He was gripping Kimi’s shoulders so hard it looked like it would hurt and one of Kimi’s hands was in Seb’s hair but the other was still occupied in front of the younger man, doing things Christian could only imagine. Vividly.

“Do you love me?” Christian found himself wishing he could tune the reply out, but Sebastian of course chose that time to raise his voice, still sounding needy and breathy.

“Yes, oh... I love you, I love you so much...”

Kimi nudged Seb’s shirt aside with his nose, kissing and licking at the skin he exposed. All of a sudden he bit down and Sebastian threw his head back, releasing a loud, drawn-out moan. Christian was pretty sure he wouldn’t get the sound out of his head for a long time.

“Kimi, bitte, Kimi Kimi Kimi...”

Sebastian shook, whimpering helplessly, his hip-movements faltering and becoming irregular before he stopped moving. He slumped forward in Kimi’s arms, panting hard and resting his head on the Finn’s shoulder. Kimi stroked his hair softly and kept giving him little kisses – against his head, his temple, the side of his face and finally, when Seb raised his head again, Kimi kissed his lips. It looked surprisingly – uncomfortably – tender to Christian.

“I love you Sebastian,” Kimi said and Christian had never heard him sound like that before. The words were simple enough but the Finn didn’t sound as flat as he usually did, there was unmistakable warmth in his voice.

“I love you too,” Sebastian sighed back, sounding sated and happy. Christian figured it was time to make a quick and quiet exit and was just about to turn and leave when Kimi’s eyes fell on him again. He hated the way the Finn made him feel small and guilty, despite the fact that _he_ was the one who had put on this little display. It was as if he knew exactly how Christian felt...

Suddenly there was no way of missing or misinterpreting the look in Kimi’s eyes; he didn’t need to say a single word for Christian to get the message loud and clear.

_“Yeah I know. Keep your distance. He’s all mine.”_

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the read! :)  
> This was all in good fun, as usual. Comments and kudos are much loved. <3


End file.
